


Girl's Night

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Awesome Ladies, Female Friendship, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lady Sif was wicked good at Street Fighter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sidders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/gifts).



The Lady Sif was _wicked good_ at Street Fighter, and Darcy wanted to call foul. She shouldn't be this good; she was a badass fighter warrior woman in real life! Course, she was never going to actually say this to her face, because... hello, badass fighter warrior woman. Anyway, it wasn't like it was a bad thing, they didn't get to hang out much, so Darcy could put up with a little being beat. She'd just whup Sif at Scrabble. If Jane ever got her head out of the book.

“You know,” Darcy said, stretching a little as she stood, “pretty sure that you take in any more knowledge, Stark'll bring out some mind-reader technology, just to read it all.”

“Uh-huh,” Jane didn't even look up, “sure, that's fine.” Darcy snorted, as Sif gave a baritone of a laugh. Jane frowned over a page, looking up. “Hey, Sif, could you explain this concept here,” she gestured at a scribbled paragraph in a surprisingly formal looking – if messing - handwriting. Sif leant over.

“I see Thor's penmanship has not improved,” she remarked in a tone that was as fond as it was dry. Jane gave a gentle smirk in return, accompanied by the rolling eyes that had become code for 'well, you know the big guy' amongst the three. Sif frowned over the page for a moment longer “Ah, yes this would be about--”

“Hey, hey,” Darcy interrupted, stealing the book from them and brandishing a scolding finger. “No! No science-magic-same difference talk on Girl's Night!” she scolded. “We agreed, remember?.”

“I don't remember agreeing to that,” Jane said.

“I do not recall us naming it 'Girls Night'.” Sif added. Darcy sighed.

“I am taking the notebook away, and you will _participate_ ,” Darcy spoke as if speaking to a pair of particularly troublesome children. Actually, thinking on it, the metaphor had some validity. “...Erm, so did you get the DVDs?” she turned, and grinned widely at Jane. There was a brief pause, before Jane laughed, getting up and pulling out a boxset from a drawer.

“I cannot believe I agreed to this,” she groaned, though fondly. “Here, some Earth culture for you,” she said to Sif, handing the first disc in the set to Darcy before giving the box to the now confused Asgardian. The confusion only grew on seeing the title.

“ _Xena: Warrior Princess_?” she questioned. “Thor had us research many of your legends, but I do not recall a Xena in the tales of your great warriors,” she said. Darcy's grin was infectious.

“You are going to _love_ this.” 


End file.
